


The First Time

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Sam wasn't sure how he would feel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



He wasn’t sure how he would feel the first time.

Maybe honored the same people he had worked beside for years trusted him to do this. 

Maybe grateful that he had been the one chosen.

Maybe nervous that he had been the one chosen. That everything it meant and everything it symbolized was on him now and no one else.

But what he didn’t expect, the first time he pulled on the red, white and blue and then picked up the gleaming metal, holding it in his hands, would be how it felt like it was made just for him.


End file.
